


Mirrors

by ChaoticHeroine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season 3 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticHeroine/pseuds/ChaoticHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about mirrors is, while they reflect a similar image, it is never truly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> More warnings archived at the end if you are more easily bothered by such things.

Mirror  
verb/noun  
: to be very similar to (something) : to show (something) in a very clear and accurate way  
: to show the image of (something) on a surface

The thing about mirrors is that the image is always reversed, never a true representation. Close, thisclose, but never exact. 

Sarah is 20 years old when she finds out she is pregnant. She doesn't feel very much of a connection to this–child feels too real, thing feels too cruel–situation, other than the fact that she has decided to go through with it. She has spent so much of her life focused on trying to find a place, and now that she has found her niche–grifter, thief, dropout, loner–she truly doesn't know that she wants that to change. 

She fully expects this feeling to continue, this utter disconnect to touch her whole life from here on out. It surprises her when it doesn't. 

She feels like she's floating, tethered to nothing, and suddenly the nurse has pointed out a tiny, fast, fluttering heartbeat, and she feels this visceral involuntary reaction, this utter desire, this need, to be connected to this person, this tiny heart that beats in time with hers. It's like the ground is finally solid beneath her.

Foundation. 

Something about that is both exciting and terrifying. She can't decide if she wants to run or needs nothing more than to stay. 

For now she decides nothing. She sits, still, speechless.   
-

Helena is 28 years old when she gets pregnant. Her heart leaps to her throat, anger, separation, love, countless animalistic reactions happen inside of her when she hears Gracie speak. Her babies were taken, she desires to be reunited. She is going to be their mother now. They are wonderfully made. They are beautiful. Like niece-Kira, like sestra-Sarah. 

This deep connection is all she has while she is in the hands of the military. Her loneliness falls away as she strokes her stomach, her babies close enough to touch, separated from her only by scarred skin and tired muscles. 

They keep her tethered to what sanity she has. They are the world beneath her. She tries to ignore the feelings of pain her body is experiencing. She feels herself slipping away as the cold rough hands of the military nurses handle her. Further still she flies as they look towards their screens and mutter words like "no longer viable," and "miscarriage."

Destruction. 

Everything in her is destroyed. 

Everything around her needs to be destroyed. 

For now she does nothing, simply dreams the empty world around her fades away as easily as the one within her has.  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Miscarriage is mentioned,a fevenge fueled killing spree is implied. Basically Helena warnings.


End file.
